Crepúsculo
by mukuro-sama
Summary: Hiei sente uma incrível incerteza de seu futuro.


**PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO**

**Crepúsculo**

Parece que o céu está diferente... parece que o sol está brilhando mais forte e que o céu está mais límpido e claro.

Por mais que eu tente ver além dele... não vejo mais que um simples vazio. É como quando olho nos olhos de Mukuro. Por mais que eu tente ver além de sua frieza, não vejo nada senão um enorme vazio.

Depois do término do torneio, a vida que começamos a levar nos aproximou cada vez mais. Mukuro e Kurama, talvez, sejam os únicos que consigam me ver além dessa máscara que eu insistentemente ainda teimo em carregar.

Porém Mukuro tem mais do que simplesmente minha amizade. Não sei o que é. Não posso dizer que é amor, pois nunca soube o que é isso. Sei que meu corpo ferve cada vez que ela me olha despretensiosamente.

Já conversei sobre isso várias vezes com Kurama, e ele me disse que, se ela demonstrasse o mesmo, algo incrível aconteceria.

Mas... não vejo mais que um simples vazio em seus olhos...

- Já acordado Hiei? A aurora mal começou...

Mukuro me desperta de meus pensamentos, falando com sua característica voz suave.

- É... às vezes é bom refletir olhando o nascer do dia... – falo, não desviando os olhos do céu.

- Posso lhe acompanhar? – ela diz, num tom de voz quase sussurrado.

- Hn. – ela se senta ao meu lado.

- Sabe Hiei... eu ando muito estranha... – finalmente me viro para ela.

- Estranha como? – pergunto, tentando não demonstrar curiosidade.

- Hm... às vezes eu penso como seria se eu tivesse sido amada quando criança, ao invés de ter sido escravizada...

- Omoshiroi... e chegou a alguma conclusão? – me viro novamente para o céu.

- É, acho que sim. Em primeiro lugar, eu não teria o lado direito do meu corpo destruído... não teria criado ódio em torno de mim e, talvez, não tivesse me dedicado à luta. Também não...

- Não teria me conhecido. – digo, ainda observando o céu.

Depois de uma breve pausa, ela completa:

- Realmente... e isso seria ruim? – ela diz com ar de desdém.

- Pra mim seria. – falo com uma franqueza admirável.

Dou-me conta do que disse e logo tento desconversar:

- Tenho que ir trabalhar. Tenha um bom dia. – e me retiro rapidamente.

- Hiei!

Paro, sem me virar.

- Talvez pra mim também fosse.

Me retiro se olhar para trás.

Durante todo o dia até à noite, aquela frase não me saiu da cabeça. Talvez tivesse sido a demonstração que Kurama havia falado. Mas, por mais que eu tente, não acho coragem para falar qualquer coisa que demonstre o que eu estou sentindo. Sinto-me um covarde, mas não tenho saída senão esperar para poder ver mais alguma coisa além do que normalmente ela mostra.

À noite, quando volto do patrulhamento, encontro Mukuro sentada no mesmo lugar que de manhã. Pergunto com voz sarcástica:

- Ainda acordada? O crepúsculo já começou...

Ela se vira para mim e diz:

- Quer me acompanhar?

- Hn. – e me sento bem ao seu lado.

Um silêncio sepulcral se segue por um longo tempo até que surge um comentário:

- A noite realmente está bonita hoje não?

- Hn.

-...Mas estou ficando com sono. Acho que vou me recolher. – e começa a se levantar.

Num ímpeto, eu seguro sua mão suave mas firmemente, mostrando minha vontade de ter sua companhia. Pelo menos por mais alguns minutos. Solto sua mão quando me dou conta do que havia feito.

Ela se senta novamente.

- Porém, a noite me convence a observar a lua um pouco mais.

Mais um longo período de silêncio se seguiu.

- Sabe Hiei... é com esse tipo de ato que eu vejo quem realmente você é.

Surpreso com seu comentário, me viro para ela e digo:

- Como assim? – não escondendo nem um pouco minha curiosidade.

- Bem, - ela responde, sem se virar para mim – depois desse tempo que estamos convivendo juntos, eu pude perceber que esse seu jeito durão e frio é só uma máscara para se proteger dos outros. Porém, para mim, não funciona mais. Pude ver que você é mais do que mostra ser. Mas não acho que isso seja bom. Esconder quem você realmente é só faz você ser mais solitário.

Meus olhos escurecem e eu digo com muita frieza:

- Como se você fosse muito diferente. Só que eu ainda não pude ver além desse seu jeito posado e superior de olhar para os outros.

Ela continua olhando para o céu.

- Isso é comigo. Vai ser difícil você ver. Apenas me mostro para quem eu acho que deva saber. E não precisa pedir, se eu quiser, eu mostro. Por mim mesma.

Começo a sentir meu coração apertando e minha garganta sufocando. Com uma certa relutância, digo:

- E porque... você não me mostra?

Um breve silêncio se faz.

- Não acho que você esteja preparado. Nem eu.

A noite segue apenas com o som das estrelas.

Acordo com o sol alto queimando meu rosto. Tento me levantar, mas sinto um peso em meu colo. Quando olho, percebo que é Mukuro. Ela está deitada, em sono profundo. O aperto no coração volta, quando olho para seu rosto e o vejo sereno... como uma criança. O aperto aumenta ao constatar que este é o rosto no qual eu queria ver sempre. Seu verdadeiro rosto.

Passo meus dedos por seus cabelos e, depois, por seu rosto. Sinto sua cicatriz e sorrio, triste.

- Que pena que foi nosso passado sombrio que nos aproximou... – sussurro para seu espírito ouvir.

* * *

- Mas isso é muito bom!! – exclama Kurama, com uma empolgação fora do comum para sua pacata e sempre correta maneira de ser.

- Hn. Pois não parece. – digo, forçando uma vontade de querer desanimá-lo.

- Ora Hiei. Eu sei que você não é muito bom em questão de relacionamentos, mas certas coisas são óbvias. – diz ele, mais me repreendendo que me atendo a detalhes. – E outra: eu sei que toda essa sua pose é para manter fama. Eu te conheço bem demais para acreditar nessa ceninha.

- Hn.

Depois de um tempo, percebo que não adianta forçar a máscara a quem já me conhece e digo:

- Eu sei Kurama. Só espero que você esteja realmente certo.

E ele me dá seu melhor sorriso, como sempre.

E vários dias se seguem, com repetidos crepúsculos e auroras, todos do mesmo jeito. Não consigo me lembrar de quando era diferente. Talvez porque, antes, não fizesse diferença para mim.

* * *

Eu já me encontro acordado desde muito antes de a lua baixar e as estrelas começarem a desaparecer. Parece que anseio por cada minuto que segue, mas... por que me encontro tão sozinho?

A noite se encontra tão bonita... mas não consigo ver mais que um vazio.

É como se simplesmente nada existisse. É como se o céu não tivesse a lua...

Afundo meu rosto em meus braços cruzados em meus joelhos, sentindo uma extrema angústia, ânsia de chorar, mas não posso. Mas afinal... por que eu não posso? O quê me proíbe disso?

Fecho meus olhos e, aos poucos, tudo à minha volta vai escurecendo.

_- Saia daqui! Qual é o seu problema? Você ainda não percebeu que eu não quero absolutamente nada com você? Não quero saber de seus medos, dúvidas ou qualquer besteira que você sinta. Você não percebeu ainda que eu não me importo com você?_

- O mesmo sonho... outra vez... – digo para mim mesmo, familiarizado com a frase.

"Pode ser que, em meu passado, eu me preocupava com a minha vingança do país de gelo... mas Mukuro me fez ver que isso não passava de uma grande amargura por não ter vivido lá com minha família... tinha o mesmo sonho todos os dias... e agora está acontecendo tudo de novo... só que com meu medo de rejeição por parte da Mukuro? Por quê? Por que eu estou tão dependente dela?"

** FIM DO PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO**


End file.
